


A portal to New York

by dreamerbydawn



Series: A Christmas bet [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implication of smut, is it clear that this is fluff yet, obligatory christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: They are on a date in Tuscany when Alec gets an important call that demands his immediate presence in New York. Magnus isn't about to create that portal without a price though.





	A portal to New York

 

 Magnus and Alec were in the middle of a date, an elegant little restaurant in Tuscany this time, and Magnus had just finished regaling tales of the last time he’d been in this corner of the world. Alec, of course, had called him out on all his fabrications and to protect his dignity, Magnus had resorted to kissing his fact checking shadowhunter silent.

 It was working remarkably well, Alec was pressed almost completely into Magnus’s side despite the more than adequate space in their booth and Magnus was leaning forward, balancing with one hand resting high on Alec’s thigh. Both of them were beginning to lose themselves in the kiss, when Alec’s ringtone rudely interrupted

 The shadowhunter cursed, even as Magnus pulled back from the kiss and allowed his boyfriend to fish the offending object out of his pocket. To Magnus’s utter surprise though, the annoyance disappeared almost instantly once Alec spied the caller ID and instead, he moved away as far as was possible in the confines of their booth as he answered.

  If he were not completely amused, Magnus would have been offended. As it was though, the small booth didn’t allow for much privacy despite Alexander’s effort and Magnus could pick up Alec’s half of the conversation without effort.

 “Hello! Now? Yes, absolutely, I’m available. No, no problem. Thank you so much for this. Yes, I’ll be right there”  

 Magnus could already tell that this was going to be interesting and being the fan of drama that he was, he simply reclined back in his seat, picking up his glass of wine and allowing Alec to stew in his awkward moment for a minute longer.

 “Ummm so I have to go?” Alexander sounded sheepish, and Magnus was too endeared to be annoyed at another date being cut short.

 “Yes, I heard you tell someone you were available” He comments, pulling off a casual tone without any trouble.

 “I’m sorry Magnus, I just – this is important and I couldn’t miss the chance to – uh to, well -” He could see Alec attempting to come up with a lie and mentally flailing when he couldn’t, the sight only making Magnus smirk.

 “Try the truth darling, I’m sure that sentence will be easier to find” He teased, earning himself a glare in the process. But like always, his patience paid off when Alec, after a few moments of stubborn silence, simply sighed in defeat.

 “Fine, It’s an appointment about your Christmas gift. One I can’t miss because I’m still surprised I even got it, now please can we go?”

 Magnus can feel his eyes go wide in surprise, not having expected that answer. One day he would understand how Alexander managed to constantly make his heart stutter, but for now, he simply reached out to give his pouting boyfriend a kiss.

 “Magnus, I have to go” Alec insisted, pulling away from the kiss and actually putting physical distance between them in an attempt to show his seriousness about the situation.

 “Time with you is the best gift Alexander” Magnus counters, enjoying this far too much to let the moment pass, Alec’s huff only making it harder to contain his laugh.

 “Mags, come on.”

 “I could be offended that my boyfriend is leaving me alone on our date night you know?” Magnus points out, meeting Alec’s gaze with faux displeasure “our dessert isn’t even here yet”

 Alexander isn’t buying the act of course, stubbornly crossing his arms against his chest as he says “Or you could be a dick that’s taking advantage of the fact that we’re on a different continent”  

 “Entirely possible” Magnus agrees with a wicked grin “But you have to make nice to me anyway Shadowhunter”

 Alec rolls his eyes, but the spark of the challenge is there already, so Magnus knows he isn’t going to give in that easily.

 “Or, I could always make it up to you” Alec throws out, the implication there clear, not that Magnus was about to let him take the easy way out.

 “Oh? And how do you intend to do that sweetheart?” He questions, knowing that the underlying dare will make Alec spell it out.  

 Sure enough, the steady blush rising in Alec’s cheeks doesn’t stop him from offering “I recall that you quite enjoy me on my knees”

 “True, I’m never opposed to seeing your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock darling” He says, deliberately filthy with his wording just to stain Alec’s cheeks a deeper red.

 “So get me back to New York now, and I’ll give you a blowjob once I’m home”

 Magnus giggles at Alec’s failed attempt to get through that sentence without a stutter, but when beloved hazel eyes narrow threateningly, he manages to pull himself together again.

 “I was going to get that blowjob anyway darling, so it’s hardly a compensation for this slight” Magnus counters, before pretending to think the matter over and trailing off thoughtfully “Although…”

 Alec looks at him entirely unimpressed by the theatrics, and Magnus absolutely cannot have that, so he slides farther into Alec’s space, dropping his voice by a notch or two and seductively purring “I want to lay you out on our bed and kiss every inch of you before I lick you open. Then I want to fuck you deep and slow until I’m all you can think about”  

 Alexander responds by pulling him in the last few centimetres and urgently pressing their lips together, the kiss revealing how very affected Alec was by the suggestion. It makes Magnus grin into the kiss for a moment, enjoying what was clearly a win for him, before drawing back and casually adding “But wait, I was already going to do that too”

 Alec groans in frustration and lightly shoves a laughing Magnus away, sulking “See if I ever try to do something nice for you”

 The words remind Magnus that as much as he loves to tease Alexander, he also unfailingly loves all the gifts his boyfriend buys him, each token of affection more precious than the last. And so he decides to wrap up their little game and simply name his price.

 “Tell me what it is” He demands, Alec’s look of disbelief making him shrug “I need to know you’re not going to outdo my gift darling”

 “It’s a competition now?” He asks, Magnus’s pride making him agree despite past conversations with Isabelle and his own experience telling him that Alec always bought the best gifts.

 The expression on Alec’s face goes from curious to thoughtful to completely stoic within the next few moments. Once he settles on the face that’s usually only reserved for when he was at the institute, Magnus knows that the competition was really on.

 “Isn’t there a holiday party at pandemonium?” Alec questions neutrally, piquing Magnus’s curiosity immediately.

 “You know there is” He agrees, now entirely on board with the negotiation “I already RSVP’d for both of us”

 Alec glares for a second at the knowledge that Magnus was planning to coax him into it, but quickly retreats behind his neutral mask “Portal me home now and you can dress me for it”

 Magnus blinks, once, twice and then again, before searching his boyfriend’s face for the bluff, which he, of course, does not find.

 “Including make-up?” He hedges carefully, his jaw dropping when Alec simply nods.

 Magnus has never agreed to a deal faster, or created a more public portal. Entirely glad that they’d been at a downworld run restaurant , he practically yanks Alec’s through without a care for who might be watching.

 “Off you go then Shadowhunter” He says once they’ve arrived back at his loft, Alec only giving him a lopsided grin and a quick peck before activating his runes and disappearing away

**Author's Note:**

> Should I pay off on the smut implied here or do I move to the next bet? Also, prompts are accepted because the holidays are finally here!
> 
> Oh and needless to say, all mistakes are mine (so pointing them out will be entirely helpful)


End file.
